Glacier's Adventure (An Eevee Story)
by MissNightmarex
Summary: Glacier is a Glaceon with a story to tell. She is very special because she had a commection to Artemis, the Articuno. She has a job as a Guardian and has to keep her friends, along with herself safe against any threats.


Author's Note: I've been writing for a while and this is my first Pokemon story so bear with me. Also, I wanna explain something. Every Eevee is called a normal name until they know what they want to evolve into. Once they know, they come up with a name along the lines of their type.

"Glacier!" My sister Splash called.

I turned to Splash, waving her tail with excitement.

"Aren't you excited?" She smiled.

"Totally!" I nodded.

In a couple days we're gonna evolve, so Splash and I already named ourselves. If you couldn't guess from our named I'm going to evolve into a Glaceon and my sister is going to evolve into a Vaporeon. Our town has a celebration for all Eevee's. Eevee's are only aloud to evolve at certain age. My older brother Lightning told me about his friend. His friend was walking with him and he tripped over an evolution stone. When Lightning and his friend looked down it was a leaf stone and he evolved before the right age by accident. But in our town, if an Eevee evolves to soon, they get banished away somewhere. The places vary. Even if it's a day before we're aloud to evolve. But after their banished, their not aloud to return I guess because it's untraditional and considered a shame to our Eevee village. Kind of stupid in my opinion.

"So, mom was talking, she asked me if I really wanted to be a Vaporeon. She just figured I'd be like her and go with a flareon. But nope." Splash chuckled.

"You're being yourself, nothing wrong with that."

"Plus I love swimming, and if I became a Flareon, I'd be giving that up."

"True." I said.

"Yeah, so you wanna go hang out at the creek?"

"Of course, but what for?"

"We can play hide and seek and stuff. Want to?"

"Yeah of course, we can get Blade and Bolt to come as well."

Splash blushed and smiled, "Yeah."

We walked over to their house and saw they were out in the yard.

"Is that all you got?! You're as weak as a Pichu!" Blade laughed and Blot scoffed.

"First off, no, this is a warm up. Second, I'll have you know that Pichu's are actually pretty powerful. Size doesn't matter, it's strength."

"Like the size of dignity you have after-."

"WE DISCUSSED THIS," Bolt interrupted him by shouting, "It's not that big of a deal, drop it!"

"Hey guys." I greeted as Splash and I walked up.

"Oh hey Glacier. Hey Splash." Blade greeted and Splash waved.

"What brings you here?" Bolt questioned.

"Well, we're heading over to the creek to play around a bit. Wanna come?" Splash asked.

"We were in the middle of practicing, I guess it could wait though."

"Practicing your arguing skills more like." I chuckled and Blade joined.

"You know what, it'll be fun. Let's go!"

We all walked through the forest together while enjoying a friendly chat.

"There it is." Blade pointed.

We rushed over and Splash just jumped right in.

"It's nice, the water's perfect! Join me!" She coaxed and we all jumped in.

After a soothing swim we got out and dried off.

"Now, for that game...tag I'm guessing." Bolt smirked.

"Yeah...?" I asked.

"I'm in!" Bolt smiled and Blade nodded.

"Me too." Blade added then we heard a chuckled.

The bushes near by rustled then out walked a shiny eevee.

"I guess I'll join too. I mean, the more the fun right?"

"Shadow?" I asked.

"Ew. What in the world are you doing here?" Bolt scowled.

"Coming to see my girl." He walked over to me and nuzzled my face.

"Now wait just a sec buddy, she isn't and never will be yours." Bolt growled.

"Oh you're so charming. She's not yours either, now is she?"

Bolt blushed and lowered his ears in frustration. I took a step away to keep some personal space.

"Just you wait, I'm gonna evolve into a handsome and dashing Umbreon that you'll fall head over heels for, and you'll forgeet all about these losers.

"Mhm, alright now Shadow. You've had your fun, now we must be getting back to-." Blade commented.

"Tag. Yeah, I'm playing, remember?"

"Last time I checked we didn't ask you!" Bolt growled and Blade shook his head.

"You have some amazing manners Bolt, I'm honoured to have been blessed with your kindness." Shadow remarked sarcastically.

"Well there's more where that came from your spoiled shiny poofy-tailed son of a-."

"Shh!" Blade silenced him before he could continue.

"Arceus." He finished, "Geez why do you always assume it's something bad?"

Blade's look went from 'Okay...' to 'are you kidding me?'

Splash rubbed her eyes and groaned, "I'm bored guys, can we just start?"

"Yeah, let's go! Glacier's it!" Shadow laughed and we all stood there.

"Tag!" I yelled and tagged Splash.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Wait, where'd Bolt and Blade go?"

I stood there and watched Blade sneak up behind her. I covered my mouth with my paw and laughed.

"Boo!" He yelled.

Splash screamed and turned around.

Bolt rushed out, "Splash, you okay?!"

"Yeah. Blade just scared me."

Bolt started to laugh and Splash blushed, "It's not funny!"

"It actually is." I joked.

"Alright, I'll be it instead." Blade said and looked at me.

"No!" I laughed and ran.

Blade is faster than me so I can't really outrun him.

"Gotcha!" He shouted and tackled me.

"Haha!" We both laughed.


End file.
